


Az utolsó tánc

by Renkou



Series: Vattacukor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Két tánc a szívnek legkedvesebbel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az utolsó tánc

\- Nem! – hasított egy kiáltás a szoba csendjébe. – Kérlek, Kitty! Én erre képtelen vagyok.

\- Drága barátném! Ha jól emlékszem, magad mondtad, hogy: „Ha a vén McGalagony év végén Kiválót ad átváltoztatástanból, akkor fodros-csipkés rózsaszín ruhában kérem táncra James Pottert az évzáró bálon.” Szó szerint idéztem – felelt a másik lány kuncogva.

\- Igen, de akkor még azt hittem, hogy V-t sem kapok. Most nézz csak rám! Úgy nézek ki, mint egy sütemény.

Lily Evans a földig érő tükör elé lépett, hogy még egy pillantást vessen magára. Ruhája a mugli kosztümös filmek hangulatát idézte. Ejtett vállú volt rövid csipkés ujjakkal, szépen kiemelve a vállait és a karcsú karjait. A felső rész fűzőszerű kialakítása kimondottan előnyösen hangsúlyozta mindazt, amit hangsúlyozni illik és jótékonyan formálta a lány éppen csak serdülő alakját nőiessé. Apró, áttetsző gyöngyök díszítették a merevített anyagot függőleges oszlopokban, még jobban kihangsúlyozva Lily karcsúságát, valamint megfelelő fényben gyémántszerű csillogással vonták magukra a figyelmet. A földig érő szoknya almavirág-rózsaszín muszlinból készült, hímzett növénymotívumok díszítették. Derék tájt volt egy egész kicsi merevítés benne, amitől nem simult a lány lábaira. A merevítést egy sötétebb rózsaszín szalag rejtette el, amire szintén apró gyöngyöket erősítettek. Összességében nagyon is tetszetős hatást keltett ez egész öltözete, cseppet sem volt hivalkodó vagy túldíszített, talán csak kissé divatjamúlt.

\- Akkor sem szép dolog tőled, ha megmásítod a szavadat, amikor olyan helyzet adódna, hogy be kellene tartanod, amit ígértél. Legközelebb majd inkább lakatot teszel a szádra, mielőtt meggondolatlanul ígérgetsz. Most lássunk némi sminket.

A „némi smink” valóban minimálisra sikerült. Egy kevés alapozóban, egy leheletnyi arcpírban és rúzsban ki is merült. Kitty esküdözött ugyan, hogy a szemfesték sem maradhat le, de végül engedett barátnője kérésének és eltekintett tőle. Ékszer gyanánt Lily kapott egy igazgyöngy nyakláncot egy hozzá tartozó karkötővel és egy pár igazgyöngyökkel díszített rózsakvarc fülbevalót.

\- Ez így még határozottan elviselhető, nem tekinthetnénk el a hajam átszínezésétől? – kérdezte Lily bátortalanul.

\- Micsoda, hogy a legviccesebb dolgot kihagyjam? Szó sem lehet róla, drága barátném! Milyen színt parancsol a hölgy? A ruhájához illő rózsaszínt? – kuncogta Kitty és egy pálcamozdulattal élénk rózsaszínűre változtatta barátnője haját. – Vagy inkább egy visszafogottabb szőkét? – erre Lily haját szinte már fehéres-szőkére színezte.

\- Ha már lúd, akkor legyen kövér. A rózsaszínt választom.

\- Kiváló választás, ennél jobbat én sem tudtam volna javasolni. Engedd le a válladra, úgy még hatásosabb lesz. És várj egy pillanatot, amíg én is elkészülök, aztán mehetünk.

Kitty egy égkék selyemruhát húzott, ami szorosan a testére simult. Felvett egy hozzá tartozó magas sarkú szandált, egy gyors búbájjal megigazította a kontyát, felkapott az ágyról egy sötétkék selyemsálat és már indulásra készen is állt. A smink és az ékszerek már rajta voltak, mielőtt elkezdett barátnője csinosításával foglalkozni. Belekarolt barátnőjébe és megnézte magukat a tükörben.

\- Ha ma nem mi leszünk a legszebbek a bálban, akkor soha. Potter el lesz tőled ragadtatva. Mondtam már, hogy szerintem tetszel neki? Vagy, ha eddig nem is vett észre, ma gondoskodunk róla, hogy senki mást ne lásson, csak téged.

\- Köszönöm, Kitty, de nem szándékozom felkelteni annak a felfújt hólyagnak a figyelmét. Csak egyetlen tánc így, aztán visszaváltoztatod a hajamat és remélem, méltóbb partnerem is akad egy-egy fordulóra.

\- Gyönyörű végszó. Indulás!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Perselus Piton egy elhagyatott folyosón álldogált a Nagyterem közelében. Idegesen nézett végig magán. Tegnap kapta meg bagolypostával élete első saját dísztalárját. Fél évig javította ezért Lucius Malfoy és bandája bájitaltan házi feladatait. Fekete volt, az ujjánál és a nyakánál a varrásokat sötétzöld geometrikus hímzés díszítette. Frissen mosott, váll alá érő haját egy zöld bársonyszalaggal kötötte hátra. Összességében rendkívül elegáns hatást keltett volna, ha nem lettek volna a mozdulatai olyan bátortalanok.

Nem egyéb dologra szánta rá magát ma este, mint, hogy felkéri táncolni a számára a világon a legcsodálatosabb lányt, Lily Evanst. Az eddigi években nem merészkedett bálokra, mivel a dísztalárjai csak erős túlzással voltak ilyen eseményhez méltóak, nem is említve a szegényes tánctudását. Már ebben az ügyben is megtette a szükséges lépéseket, amikor Dora DeBingh számára főzte egy hónapig a különböző pipere-bájitalokat, cserébe, a lány táncolni tanította őt egy-egy lopott órában a Roxfort parkjában. Mostanra a klasszikus táncok legtöbbjét kellő magabiztossággal és hiba nélkül elő tudta adni.

A fiú még egyszer utoljára végighúzta a kezeit a talárján, elsimítva rajta a nem is létező ráncokat, majd lendületes léptekkel a Nagyterem felé indult. Az elsők között akart odaérni, hogy a lány érkezéséig meghúzódjon valahol egy sarokban és elkerülje Potter bandáját. Nem akart ma este összetűzésbe kerülni velük. Magában az összes mugli szenthez könyörgött, akiket apja tanítgatott neki kisebb korában, tisztább pillanataiban. Bármit odaadott volna, hogy csak ma estére elkerülje a kínos pillanatokat, bár volt egy olyan határozottan rossz érzése, hogy nem lesz minden olyan, amilyennek eltervezte.

Nagy levegőt vett és belépett a Nagyterembe. 

A díszítés az évszaknak és az eseménynek megfelelő volt. A falakat fűzöld drapéria borította be teljesen és a padló is olyan hatást keltett, mintha egy mezőn sétálna az ember. Perselusnak egyszer-egyszer le is kellett néznie a lába elé, hogy megbizonyosodjon, hogy valóban a kövön lépdel, nem füvön. A hosszú étkezőasztalokat a fal mellé állították, hogy minél nagyobb táncteret biztosíthassanak a fiataloknak. Az asztalterítők egyszerű fehérek voltak, a nyár virágait és gyümölcseit hímezték beléjük. Rajtuk minden finomság, amit csak az ember egy ilyen helyen kívánhatott. Kancsókban vajsör, kristálytálakban enyhe alkoholos puncsok, üdítő limonádé és magas poharakban valami kékes bugyborékoló folyadék. Az ételek terén is kitettek magukért a házimanók. Szebbnél-szebb hidegtálak és szendvicsek sorakoztak a négy asztal közül kettőn, a harmadikon gyümölcsök és különböző gyümölcssaláták, míg a negyediken színes, csábító illatú édességek.

Az elvarázsolt mennyezeten már megjelentek az első csillagok és ezekkel egy időben gyertyák kezdtek meggyulladni a falakon levő tartókon, hogy egy kevés fény azért mégis legyen. Az évzáró bál nyitótáncáig még csaknem egy óra volt hátra, így a teremben szinte senki sem tartózkodott, csak néhány korán érkezett bámészkodó alsóbb éves. Perselus meghúzódott a bejárat közelében a drapéria ráncai között. Minden idegszálával azon igyekezett, hogy az érkezők között elsőként pillantsa meg Lilyt. 

Szépen lassan, kisebb csoportokban szállingózni kezdtek diákok, az első csoporttal együtt érkezett meg Dumbledore és a tanárok jó része, akik a még megszokott helyén álló tanári asztal felé vették az irányt, majd ott letelepedtek. Az igazgató sötétzöld, napraforgó-mintás talárt viselt, süvege mellé szintén egy napraforgó virág volt tűzve. A jobbján McGalagony professzor egyszerű, de elegáns levendulaszínű dísztalárt viselt. Bimba professzor is lecserélte a mindig sárfoltos földszínű öltözékét egy jóval csinosabb, de szintén barna ruhára. Flitwick professzor egy vörös-fekete dísztalárban jelent meg. A tanári karból még egyedül Lumpsluck professzor érdemelt szót. Az ő öltözéke is egyszerű szabású, zöldes dísztalár volt, ám a ráeső fénytől kígyóbőr-szerűen fénylett.

Tíz perccel a megnyitó előtt a Perselus szemének oly kedves lánynak még nyoma sem volt, azonban egy sokkal kellemetlenebb társaság tűnt fel a bejáratban. Potter és a barátai. A kis Pettingrew egy alacsony, vörös hajú másodikas lánnyal érkezett, akivel láthatóan rettentően meg volt elégedve. Beszélt hozzá, a kislány pedig bájosan elpirult. Lupin egy harmadéves Hollóhátas lánnyal jött, akivel olyan mélyen belemerült a beszélgetésbe, hogy meg sem álltak megcsodálni a bál díszletét. Potter és Black pár nélkül jöttek egymás mellett. Mozdulatukból csak úgy sütött az elegancia és a nyugalom, nyilvánvalóan számtalan bálban voltak már, ennél előkelőbb helyeken is. A szemüket össze- összevillantották, mintha valamire készülnének.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Nem tudok így bemenni! – panaszkodott Lily. – Teljesen tökkelütöttnek érzem magam rózsaszín fejjel, fondános mignonnak öltözve.

\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy tökéletes vagy, még mindig – mondta Kitty beletörődően -, de ha minden sarkon megállunk, akkor nélkülünk kezdődik a tánc. Azt meg te sem akarhatod. Gyere már!

Még egy-két perc unszolás után a két barátnő – főleg Lily – késznek érezte magát szembeszállni akár egy megvadult birkanyájjal is. Egy olyan „kis semmiség”, mint a bálba érkezés nem szeghette többet kedvüket. Egymásba fűzték az ujjaikat és sietős léptekkel ráfordultak a Nagyterem előtti folyosóra. Mivel a megnyitóig csak néhány perc volt vissza, elég nagy tömeg gyűlt össze a terem bejáratánál. A két lány vett egy mély levegőt és belépett a tömegbe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Egy pillanatra csend lett a bejáratnál, majd néhány füttyszó hangzott fel. Perselus nem látta, mi okozta a meglepetést, ezért felágaskodott, hogy elnézzen a fejek felett. Amit látott, attól döbbenetében rögtön meg kellett támaszkodnia a falban. Lily miatt fütyültek, neki szólt a csend is. A barátnőjével, egy szintén harmadéves, hugrabugos lánnyal érkeztek kéz a kézben.

\- Nem is kellett volna eljönnöm – dörmögte magában Perselus. – Őrültség volt. Hihetetlen ostobaság.

Ez után következett a legborzasztóbb dolog, amit el tudott képzelni. Lily odaállt Potter elé, és a fiú megdöbbent arckifejezéséből ítélve felkérte őt a nyitótáncra. Black sem volt rest, egyből felkérte a barátnőjét, Kittyt. Majd a két lány egymásba karolt és kicsit távolabb megálltak, váltottak pár szót. Igazán nem többet, mert Dumbledore kedves szavakkal megnyitotta az év végi bált és jó szórakozást kívánt az egybegyűlteknek, majd megragadta az alkalmat, hogy nyitótáncra felkérje McGalagony professzort. Mindezek után egy bonyolult pálcamozdulatára az egyik sarokban megjelent néhány megbűvölt hangszer, melyek egy keringő-dallamot kezdtek játszani.

Perselus látta, hogy Potter odalép Lilyhez és szertartásosan felkéri táncra, amit a lány egy elegáns meghajlással el is fogadott és máris belesodródtak a tömegbe. A fiú figyelte őket. Potter erőteljes, magabiztos mozdulatokkal vezette a lányt és közben fülig ért a szája. Lily ellenben kicsit bizonytalanul mozgott és bosszús arckifejezéssel nézte partnerét, akinek ettől cseppet sem csökkent a mosolya. Látszott rajta, hogy igyekezett minél távolabb húzódni a fiútól, aki erre válaszul még szorosabban tartotta. Perselus azon tűnődött, hogy ha Lily ennyire nem bírja elviselni Pottert, akkor miért akart vele táncolni.

Lily barátnője viszont láthatóan kiválóan érezte magát Black partnereként. Még az sem zavarta, hogy Black keze egy idő múlva elkezdett lefelé tapogatózni a derekán. Csak akkor csapott játékosan a fiú kezére, mikor az már illetlenül lent járt a fenekénél. 

Hosszú percek múlva ért véget a tánc, a párok megtapsolták a nem is létező zenekart, majd meghajoltak egymás előtt és szétváltak. Kitty és Black azonban tovább beszélgettek, Lily szó szerint úgy rángatta el barátnőjét.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Mi van már? – fakadt ki Kitty és dühös pillantásokat vetett barátnőjére.

\- Változtasd vissza a hajamat és már mehetsz is vissza a szíved választottjához – válaszolt Lily hasonló hangnemben.

\- Ha ennyire sürgős neked, hát legyen! – és Kitty egy pálcamozdulatára Lily haja ismét a megszokott színűvé alakult vissza. A két lány összemosolygott, majd Lily visszaengedte barátnőjét újdonsült hódolójának.

\- Egy kék valamit? – hangzott Lily háta mögül egy vidám hang. – És kár a hajadért, nagyon jól állt. – A lány megpördült és a vigyorgó James Potterrel találta magát szemközt.

\- Menj, ahova gondolom, Potter! Szállj már le rólam! Élvezni szeretném a mulatságot.

\- Velem is élvezhetnéd, úgy sokkal jobban szórakoznál, mint magadban. Ugyanis a kísérődet lefoglalta a barátom. Nem táncolnál velem még egyszer? – bizalmaskodó mozdulattal a lány felé nyúlt, hogy átkarolja, de Lily két lépést hátrált az érintés elől, így a fiú mozdulata célja vesztetten ért véget.

\- Az az egy is hatalmas tévedés volt, Potter! Ha rajtam múlik, soha többet! Most pedig tűnj el!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Most pedig tűnj el!

Ezek voltak a szavak, amiket Perselus elkapott Potter és Lily vitájából. A szíve majd’ megszakadt, hogy a lányt veszekedni látta. Szeretett volna mosolyt csalni ismét az arcára, így vett egy mély lélegzetet és a vitatkozókhoz lépett.

\- Nem hallottad, Potter? Kotródj innen, hagyd őt békén! – kiáltott rá a fiúra.

Közben már Black is megérkezett, karján Lily barátnőjével. Elengedte a lány karját, Perselus háta mögé lépett és kioldotta a szalagot a fiú hajából. – Mi van, Pipogyusz? Embernek öltöztél? Kit raboltál ki, hogy meg tudd venni a maskarádat?

Potter is rátett még egy lapáttal. – Hm, milyen illatos valaki? Rád borult egy virágoskert? Tudod, mosakodni kellene illatosítás helyett!

Ez már Lilynek is sok volt, teljes erővel képen törölte Pottert, aki láthatóan meglepődött, már meg is feledkezett a lányról. Erre azonban ő is és Black is előkapták a pálcájukat és támadóan szembefordultak Perselusszal.

\- Elég legyen! Hagyjátok őt békén! – kiabált Lily és ő is elővette a pálcáját. – Attól, hogy ő nem cseppent gazdag családba, még sokkal különb, mint ti ketten együttvéve. Takarodjatok innen…

\- Különben mi lesz? – érdeklődött Black. – Pipogyi annyira szerencsétlen, hogy egy lány védelmére szorul? Tudod, Pipogyusz, ez rettentő ciki. Én a föld alá süllyednék szégyenemben a helyedben.

\- Nem szorulok én senkinek a segítségére, megvédem magamat! Köszönöm, Lily, de innen már boldogulok egyedül is. – Perselus eddigre már Lily mellett állt, szintén kivont pálcával.

\- Gyerünk Pipogyusz! Úgysem merted! – élcelődött Potter. – Támadj, gyáva alak!

Ebben a pillanatban Potterék mögül előlépett Dumbledore. – Nem lesz itt semmiféle párbaj. Sem most, sem később. Potter, Black, a pálcájukat kérném.

A két fiú szó nélkül nyújtotta a pálcáját az igazgatónak. Mikor azonban a férfi a másik kettőtől nem kérte, Black nem tudta megállni szótlanul. – Igazgató úr! Piton kezdte, mi csak meg akartuk magunkat védeni…

\- Valóban? – mosolyodott el az idős varázsló. – Potter, maga is így gondolja?

\- Természetesen, igazgató úr! – bólogatott a kérdezett hevesen.

\- Nagyszerű, tökéletes egyetértés. Azonban a legnagyobb csalódásukra végighallgattam ezt a cseppet sem csendes eszmecserét és jómagam egészen másként ítélem meg a helyzetet. – Egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig csak a megbűvölt hangszerek által játszott muzsika volt hallható a teremben. - Minerva, kérem, gondoskodjon, hogy ez a két fiatalember egy percig se unatkozzon ma este annyira, hogy ismét bajt támadjon kedvük keverni – kacsintott rá a professzorra. – Maguknak pedig – mosolygott a megszeppent Lilyre és Perselusra -, további kellemes szórakozást.

Perselus még sosem érezte magát ennyire zavarban. McGalagony professzor távozott a két bájgúnárral és az igazgató is otthagyta őket. A többi diák lassan visszatért a szórakozáshoz most, hogy véget ért a „műsor”, ám ő és Lily csak álldogáltak egymás mellett és elmerültek a padló mintázatában. Mindketten a szavakat keresték.

Először Lily pillantott félénken feljebb, majd attól amit látott, felkacagott. Erre végre Perselus feszültsége is feloldódott és arra nézett, amerre a lány is. Neki is nevetnie kellett a látottakon. Black Bimba professzorral táncolt és úgy nézett, mintha citromba harapott volna. Pottert Madame Pomfrey forgatta a parketten vadul, olyan ritmusban, aminek a zenéhez a világon semmi köze nem volt.

A két gyerek már hangosan nevetett egymás mellett. Perselus szinte öntudatlan mozdulattal hozzáért Lily kezéhez, mire a lány szorosan megfogta a kezét. Perselusban földöntúli boldogság áradt szét. Mióta a Roxfortba kerültek, nem voltak egymáshoz ennyire közel, ennyire fesztelenül. Így, ilyen hihetetlennek tűnő boldogságban nem volt nehéz kimondania azt, amiért tulajdonképpen idejött ma este: - Lily, táncolnál velem?

A válasz azonban meglepetésként érte. – Gyere velem. – Csupán ennyit mondott a lány. Majd még mindig kézen fogva kivezette a meghökkent fiút a teremből. A kastély folyosói sötétek voltak, csak a hold világított be az ablakokon. Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, merre járhatnak, ám a lány még mindig magabiztos léptekkel vezette. Mindaddig, amíg egy különleges helyre értek. A Nagyterem felett voltak, ezt a fiú meg tudta állapítani a zenéből és a zajokból, amik felszűrődtek. De a folyosó pontos helyét sehol sem találta az emlékeiben. A zenekar épp elhalkult és pár pillanattal később egy új dallamot kezdett játszani.

\- Táncolok veled Pers, nagyon szívesen – mosolygott Lily. Perselus meghajolt előtte, felkérte, amit a lány könnyed meghajlással el is fogadott. 

A hold kibukkant a felhők közül, amik mögé pár pillanatra elrejtőzött. Most a fénye két alakot talált a folyosón, akik a lentről felhallatszó zenére összesimulva táncoltak. Az egyik egy magas fiú volt, akinek sápadt arca ragyogott a holdfényben, a másik egy lány, aki visszaragyogott rá. A hold jól megnézte őket. Számtalan párocskát látott már a ma esti útja alatt, de ilyet még egyet sem. Ez a két gyermek olyan volt, mint az első emberpár a Paradicsomban, még a bűnbeesés előtt. Ártatlanok és tisztán boldogok. A táncuk alatt a hold ragyogó fényével vonta őket körbe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hosszú évekkel később a férfi a kőpadlón feküdt, nyakán Nagini halálos harapásával, a lelkében mélységes békével és belenyugvással. Lassan, szinte pillanatról-pillanatra érezte, ahogy az élet kiszivárog a testéből. Már nem fájt az elmúlás.

A Szellemszállás bedeszkázott ablakai között utat talált magának a hold fénye, és ebben a ragyogásban egy karcsú, női alak is érkezett a férfihez. 

\- Táncolsz velem, Perselus? – hallotta a férfi a kérdést. Bólintani már nem volt ereje. Lily – mert ő volt a fényes jövevény – lehajolt hozzá és megcsókolta a homlokát.

Perselus, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, felült. Majd visszanézett és látta, hogy a teste holtan fekszik a porban. Végignézett magán. Húsz év körüli lehetett, csaknem derékig ért a haja, testét egy fekete talár takarta, melynek sötétzöld mintái különösen emlékezetesek voltak a férfinak. Végül felállt, végleg otthagyva a porhüvelyét maga mögött és odébb lépett. Lily mellélépett és felkérte a férfit egy utolsó táncra. – Már vártalak téged. Nem sietted el az érkezésedet. Gyere velem! Bízz bennem, többé nem hagylak el.

A holdsugáron két összeölelkezett alak suhant csendesen a csillagok felé.


End file.
